


When we were young

by SpatulaWords



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/F, Hospitals, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpatulaWords/pseuds/SpatulaWords
Summary: Everything's going well for Waverly and Nicole. Everything's perfect, and amazing. Until something disrupts their life that is. Something that could change the course of life forever. Will things get better, or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm kinda back from my hiatus. I decided to write another story to keep myself from getting bored with my other one I'm currently working on. WHICH I'm in the process of writing a new chapter for. Look for that chapter to be out next Friday! Anyways, let me know what you think of the story and if it should be a couple chapters, or more! Comments appreciated!

“Babe, your duty belt is laying on the couch over here. You didn’t see it walking past earlier?” Waverly moves to grab the belt to hand it to her forgetful girlfriend.

 

“Always a lifesaver!” Nicole pecks her girl on the cheek quick before grabbing the belt and placing it around her waist.

 

“Hey, eyes up here pretty lady.” Nicole gently lifts Waverly’s head up to meet her gaze.

 

“I-I get distracted sometimes, and then I forget how to function properly, when your just here looking like that and.. I can’t help it y’know?” Waverly rambles off, completely unaware of the puppy dog face her girlfriend is giving her at the moment.

 

“Well if I woulda known the exact affect this woulda had on ya, I would've found myself a uniform faster.” Nicole winks playfully back.

 

“I’m not gonna forget that just so you know. I’m holding you to it! Now get off to work it’s your first day and being late isn’t pretty on lists.” Waverly shoos her girlfriend over towards the front door.

 

“Ah well, if I’m ever late because of you I surely won’t complain.” Flashing the smile that makes Waverly’s knees weak, she continues her way out, throwing her light jacket around her shoulders. “Well I should go then, I’ll see you at the station for lunch around 12 then?” Nicole looks back.

 

“Of course you will. See you at 12 babe.” Waverly leans against the door looking bashfully at her girlfriend who closes the door behind her.

 

Just after the door closes Waverly starts her way back to the kitchen to make herself coffee. Before she does though, she hears the doorbell go off. Making her way back over to the door to check out who it is, she opens it and is greeted by her girlfriend.

 

“I left without a goodbye kiss.” Nicole displays the best puppy dog face she possibly could.

 

“Only you.” Waverly pulls her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss before shoving her back only to find her in a dazed state.

 

“Nic! You’ve seriously got to get going before you’re late on your first day! Shoo!” That’s when she shuts the door and locks it for emphasis. 

 

* * *

 

As Nicole heads to her car parked outside on the homestead, she takes a look around and takes it all in. She doesn’t know quite how she got so lucky but here she is. Dating Waverly Earp, and living her life to the best possibility. She asked her girlfriend out 2 years ago, and nothing has been bad since. She couldn’t imagine life without her, just like Waverly has told her many times. She’s honestly so lucky to love someone so kind, and full-hearted as her. She just really loves life. Turning the key to start the car, Nicole makes the familiar path to the station to start her first full day on the job. As Nicole pulls onto the highway into town, she sees ahead a car looking quite questionable. She brushes it off. She’s just stopped at the light before entering town, when all of a sudden she sees beaming headlights from the left side of her vision, a sudden impact crash, and then everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Finished cleaning the dishes she used making breakfast earlier, Waverly starts the cleaning process. She wants to make sure everything is clean as can be for the night ahead. Previously the night before, her and Nicole talked about not wanting to do anything too big and go out for their anniversary, but wanting to just enjoy each others’ presence. That can’t happen with a dirty house on Waverly’s watch. So she sets to clean the house, and make sure everything’s tidied up before she relaxes.

 

_15 minutes pass by_

 

Waverly’s just plugging the vacuum into the wall when she gets a call from her sister, Wynonna.

 

“Hey sis, what’s up?” Waverly projects in her sing-songy voice.

 

“Hey baby-girl… I need you to get to the hospital asap… Uhm--Nic-Nicole has been in an accident. Just… Please get here as soon as you can.”

 

Waverly immediately hangs up the call, drops her phone on the table and slides down, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. All the information goes straight to her head, and she’s completely thrown off guard. She knew bad things happened in life, but she never once though anything would happen to Nicole. Ever. Ten minutes later she pulls herself from her crying mess of a party on the floor, and grabs her keys and rockets off towards the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Barreling her way through the hospital automatic doors, Waverly makes a bee line to the front desk.

 

“Hello, I-uhm- I’m here for Nicole Haught. Do you know where I can find her?” Waverly squeaks out in nothing but a soft voice.

 

“Oh-yes she’s just been rushed to the Emergency Room. I’m sorry I’m not able to tell you anything further. If you could just have a seat over in the ER waiting room down the hall, a doctor should be with you soon.” The nurse says, showing sympathy as the brunette nods and walks off to find the waiting room.

 

* * *

 

“Baby-girl, c’mere.” Wynonna holds her hands out for a hug, which Waverly immediately accepts, and sobs uncontrollably into her sister’s jacket.

 

“She-she was just with me Nonna. She was just here, she was talking to me, being her normal self and now she’s god knows what in the hospital. How did this happen Wyn?” Waverly proceeds to continue to cry against her sister, not finding the strength she needs to hold herself up.

 

“I don’t know baby-girl, I wish I knew but I don’t.” Wynonna holds her sister even tighter for what feels like probably 15 minutes.

 

Suddenly a voice is heard, “Waverly and Wynonna Earp?” A doctor calls out. The sister’s gesture for the doctor. Waverly notices the splash of blood on the doctor’s shoes. She must’ve shed the outer clothing before coming to talk to them.

 

“I’m Doctor Pressman, I’m assigned to Nicole Haught. I came her to inform you…”

 

\---


	2. What will I ever do, without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what exactly is wrong with Nicole, injuries and all. Lots of crying, some comfort, and then more crying. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I kinda got rolling with the second chapter so I thought I'd post it early. Again, I don't have anyone reading over it, and I skimmed to check for major errors, so If more appear let me know and I'll get to fixing it soon! Hope you guys like this chapter...

“Nicole suffered a severe blow to her head during the crash she was involved in, which is our major concern here. She also suffered multiple fractures in the face from the airbag deploying and the whiplash that occurred. She has suffered multiple contusions over her body, most noticeable on her face and arms at the moment. She has fractured her right arm, and a slight hip fracture. We won’t know severity with the head trauma when she wakes up that is, but what you should know now is that her seat belt saved her life.” Dr.Pressman continued with a few more minor injuries that occurred, all going straight out Waverly’s brain.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure exactly what was said, all she know is that she started to black out somewhere after she mentioned the possible head trauma. She didn’t know any of this could actually happen to anyone close to her. She wasn’t sure how to feel so she just nodded at everything being said.

 

At last, Dr.Pressman offered some comfort, giving her a hug, trying to say she would do anything to make sure she wakes up without the minimum amount of pain as possible, and with that Waverly asked,

 

“When can I see her?” Waverly now sitting, was fidgeting with her hands, looking completely shell-shocked.

 

“I have a nurse in right now finishing some bandaging and checking vitals, I’ll send someone out to bring you back as soon as possible.” Dr.Pressman offers a quick glance, slight smile to show she really did mean it when she said she’d help any way she can, then made her way back behind the swinging doors.

 

“Baby-girl I know what your thinking, and I know nothing I say or do will do much in this situation, but know that I’m here and I got you, and I won’t leave your side till you tell me too. Anything you need, I’m here.” Wynonna enveloped her little sister in a hug, showing every emotion. She can’t begin to think what she’s going through right now.

 

“Thank you Nonna. I-I don’t know how to feel right now. I just… I’m terrified. I can’t lose her Wyn. She’s my everything. She’s all I’ve ever wanted, and all I’ll ever need, and if I lose that I don’t know what I’ll do Nonna, I don’t know and I’m scared.” Waverly sobs uncontrollably into her sister, utterly terrified.

 

* * *

 

 

**25 minutes later**

 

“Waverly Earp?” A unknown nurse calls out near the trauma room front desk.

 

Getting up and making her way towards her, “Yeah, yeah that’s me.” Waverly looks so small, so terrified at this moment.

“If you could just follow me, I can show you to Nicole’s room.” The nurse kindly gestures for them to walk towards the double doors.

 

“It was about 2 minutes, 2 long dreadful minutes before the nurse stopped to say, “This is her room” and left her for privacy.

 

Nothing could prepare her for the sight that she was about to see, and again she felt her world crumble down with whatever part of hope she had left inside of her. Nicole looked so beaten down, and lifeless, hardly any sign of real life shown. So, so many tubes and needles and machines. It all just overwhelmed her. She thought she shed all her tears beforehand but she had more, and the dam broke. She broke.

 

She finally moved to Nicole’s bedside to hold her hand, making sure to bypass all the tubes and wires, she gently lays her head down on her chest. She hears the shallow breath, and for now, steady beating of her heart.

 

“They say you can still hear me when I talk to you, you just can’t reciprocate at the moment. I don’t know how much of that is true, but talking to you has always brought me so much joy. Remember the first time we actually completely spoke to each other?” A hint of a smile ghosting across her lips thinking of the memory.

 

* * *

 

 

**_September, 2013_ **

 

_Grabbing the hall pass, Waverly makes her way towards the girls restroom, unsure why she actually took the pass in the first place, she didn’t actually need to use the restroom, she just needed to get… away._

 

_Pushing open the restroom door, she moves towards the sink, turns on the faucet to cold, running water and splashes some on her face. She needs to wake up, today’s just been a rough day._

 

_Her head swings around when she hears the door open again, none other than Nicole Haught. The one person she was trying to avoid actually. The girl wouldn’t stop glaring at her in class earlier, and she was starting to feel overwhelmed, hence why she took the hall pass to get away for awhile._

 

_“Why is it that every time I need to get away from you, you are right behind me?” Waverly lets out, exasperated, just wanting to be left alone, away from her._

 

_“Seriously what’s your deal with me? I can’t wrap my head around why you hate me so much, what have I ever done?” Nicole’s completely baffled by this situation, she’s only bumped into her (literally) a few times, and all of a sudden she has some grudge against her._

 

_Pushing herself off the sink, she walks over towards Nicole, gets all up in her space “You, you are what’s wrong.” Jabbing Nicole in the chest to prove her point more. “You just walk around the hallways all perfect, always looking like,” Gesturing up and down Nicole, “that. And here you are asking what you have ever done to me?”_

 

_In the moment Waverly takes to catch some air, Nicole displays a smirk, one she knows everyone loves, and kicker her foot up against the wall, ready to take whatever the fiery brunette has left to offer._

 

_“You go around acting all perfect, and I’m always late or dropping something because you just… you just do that, and look at me like that all the time, and for the love of god I can’t focus when you do that.” Waverly takes another breath in, and folds her arms over her chest, trying to stand her ground, her emotion unwavering._

 

_Nicole pushes herself off the wall, stands within closing distance of the brunette and says, “Y’know, If I recall, this all started because you ran into me, and if you waited long enough either of the times we collided, I would’ve apologized for running into a beautiful girl like you. Buttttt you never did, so here we are, conversing in a bathroom, you yelling at me for obscene reasons.”_

 

_So all that ended up having an affect on the brunette, completely throwing her off of why she wanted to be mad at the redhead. The two are still standing very close to each other, Waverly’s gaze falling down to the redhead’s lips and back up to her eye’s again. She let her eye’s fall back down to the redhead’s lips again. This time when she looked back up she swear she saw a fire lit up in the redhead’s eyes. She didn’t know she’d ever have the courage to do what she did next._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It was one of the best days of my life. Sometimes I wonder if we’d ever actually speak to each other, but just thinking of all the memories we made in high school and beyond brings me so much joy. So sitting her watching you gasp for air, hooked up to all these tubes, kills me inside. With every fiber in my being that I want to say hold on, and come back to me, I know better that sometimes you just can’t, so if you need to let go baby, I promise I’ll eventually be ok. All I want is for you to get better trust me, but if you just can’t struggle to fight any longer just let go. Just know I’ve always loved you, and always will, ok?” Waverly continues to sob against the redhead’s chest, before she hears the consistent loud beep on a machine.

 

She hears doctors yelling in the distance, “We got a Code Blue in Room 214. I repeat Code Blue in 214. Get a crash cart in here STAT.” The doctors finally arrive in the room, immediately rushing to Nicole to assist her.

 

A doctor kindly ushers Waverly outside of the room, not before she sobs and screams, not thinking Nicole could leave so soon. Her worst nightmare flashing before her eyes.


End file.
